


Dirty Wings

by flavialikestodraw



Series: Playlist [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavialikestodraw/pseuds/flavialikestodraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear. I count. I breath. I smell the thick air. I feel the dirty mattress under my back. I feel the noise. I feel the steps behind the door.<br/>That smiling voice. The same song again... Again... Again...<br/>"Molly wants a cracker<br/>I Think I should get off her first<br/>I Think she wants some water<br/>To put out the blow torch..."<br/>He says he changed the name of the song for me. Only for me, my name is perfect, if were it not for that one letter. I am Molly. I am Polly with the broken wings. I am Polly... I am Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the typos and the grammar mistakes, but English is not my first language.  
> I don't own Sherlock (sadly).
> 
> Thank you again to the wonderful Potix for helping me and for trusting me enough to convince me to publish this story.  
> This story was born while I was listening to the cover of Polly by Nirvana sang by Amanda Palmer (one of my muse favorite artists ) and this story is dark and it's written in first person POV so I think it makes it even more violent and heavier.  
> I love Molly Hooper with all my heart this is why I hope you will forgive me.

 

inspired by the Amanda Palmer’s cover of

**Polly by Nirvana**

****

Polly wants a cracker

I think I should get off her first

I think she wants some water

To put out the blow torch

 

**(Rit:)**

**Isn't me,**

**Have some seed**

**Let me clip,**

**Dirty wings**

**Let me take a ride,**

**Hurt yourself**

**Want some help,**

**Help myself**

**Got some rope,**

**Have been told**

**Promise you,**

**Have been true**

**Let me take a ride,**

**Hurt yourself**

**Want some help,**

**Help myself**

Polly wants a cracker

Maybe she would like more food

She asks me to untie her

A chase would be nice for a few

**(Rit)**

****

Polly said

Polly says her back hurts

She's just as bored as me

She caught me off my guard

It amazes me, the will of instinct

****  
(Rit)** **

 

**Day 12**

Plin... Plin... Plin

361 drops on the floor.

Plin... Plin 363... Time, breath, sick air.

Plin... Time passes, and I'm waiting... I wait, and wait...

Plin... Plin... The blood drops from my nose, from my month.

I can hear my breath... I can hear the little small steps of the mice, their little paws scratching the floor. But I am not afraid of them: they keep me company, in this darkness.

Plin... Plin... Plin....373.

I hear. I count. I breath. I smell the thick air. I feel the dirty mattress under my back. I feel the noise. I feel the steps behind the door.

That smiling voice. The same song again... Again... Again...

"Molly wants a cracker

I Think I should get off her first

I Think she wants some water

To put out the blow torch..."

He says he changed the name of the song for me. Only for me, my name is perfect, if were it not for that one letter. I am Molly. I am Polly with the broken wings. I am Polly... I am Molly.

I am here, waiting. He never came, he will never come. " No one can hear you Molly, you can scream, you can kick, he has forgotten you... No one can hear you... No one can hear you...". That voice whispering in my ear. He never came.... He will never came... I am dead... I am alive... Am I?

Plin... Plin... Plin... 385.

I hear. I count. I breath. I smell. I feel. Heartbeat.

I am Molly. I am Polly with the broken wings. I am Polly... I am Molly.

 

* * *

 

**Day 24**

My mouth, my hands, my legs. My body is nothing more than a long, painful ache.

The ropes burn my skin.

I am not afraid of him because I know him.

He loves me, in his psychotic way.

He hurt me, he kisses me and he hurts me again.

I am not afraid of him, because I know all his moves.

Every time he came into this room.

My mouth, my hands, my legs.

My heart is not here.

My body is his. My heart and my mind belong to another man. To my love. To my lover.

I am not afraid of him.

 

* * *

**Day 31**

This is the sixth time in a week.

His friend came to see me again.

Sebastian. This is his name. He is a muscular man, with piercing, pale green eyes and short blonde hair.

He is a soldier, I guess. I can see it from the way he moves, and from how he dresses. I observe everything from this darkness.

For the first two days he didn't touch me.

Sebastian entered in the room, took the chair and sat in silence. Right in front of me. He watched me. My naked, broken body. My dirty wings. He counted the wounds on my body, the bruises on my skin.

The third day he freed me from the ropes and took me in his arms. I was like a rag doll.

 

He took me upstairs and washed me, covered my body with lotions and perfumes, then he dressed me like a doll.

He gave me the freedom to go around the house and watch the forest that stretches out the windows.

He was smiling at me all the time and still didn't touch me. He is always kind at me.

This is why I am afraid of him.

Because he gives me a hope. But I still see the chains.

 

* * *

 

**Day 40**

“....Molly…”

“Molly… My own… my heart…”

“Molly... Molly... Molly”

 

...Sherlock…

My love, I can hear you. Deep in my mind, in my heart.

Your voice. Your perfect voice.

My memories: the only thing that keeps me sane in this darkness. The only thing that they couldn't steal from me. My love… Where are you?

 

I remember your hands on my skin, my love. Your breath on the nape of my neck. Your fingers in my hair. Your caresses. Your kisses.

Your perfect velvet voice. Your moans. Your sighs.

"I love you, I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou..."

I want to touch you, to kiss you.

You are the only thing that they couldn't steal to me.

My love, my own life.

Where are you?

Please save me...

They can have my body.

But they can never have my heart, because it is yours. It's always been yours.

 

I love you.

….Save me…

….Save me...

 **  
** Find me.

 

* * *

 

**Day 47**

“Molly?? Molly?? Can you hear me? Molly? Please talk to me, please…”

Your voice... Oh my God... Your voice.. Is that you? Is it real? I can hear your broken voice, your tears… it can’t be. You are not real.. You are not real… no... Leave me alone, please….Don’t see me... Please... My naked dirty body. I am not Molly, I am not her…

“Molly?? Molly? Oh my God! What have they done to you? Where are you?”

”Sherlock…” I reach out my hand to feel your own, but I feel only the darkness. There is only darkness, and your voice.

“Molly? Molly?? Oh please, can you hear me? I will find you and I will kill them all, I promise!” Molly? Molly??”

I can hear the door opening, I hear his creaking new shoes. I feel his eyes on me, I hear his laugh, his speech.

“Good evening Sherlock! Did you enjoy the show?”

“Moriarty! Leave her alone! I promise, I will kill you!”

He laughs again, a fat, sharp, cruel laugh.

He turns the lights to me, I can feel it on my skin.

"Well, I hope you will. Because you will see it again and again, my dear friend..."

He turns to me. My eyes are closed: I know all his moves, I don't need to see them. It is the same. Again, and again, and again.

….But I don’t want you to watch.

“Jim please, don’t do it. Please, please”. I plead him with my whispering voice. "I don’t want you to watch. Don’t do it... Don’t do it. Please Jim, please, please.

He hears me but he doesn't care, he doesn't care. "My sweet, sweet Molly."

I hear the rustle of his shirt. The metallic sound of his belt on the floor. His mouth, his teeth on my skin. His hands, his fingernails scratching me. His weight on me. His labored breath. The scratchings. The stabs, again and again and again. The pain. The darkness.

I don't want to see, I don't need to see.

I hear you screaming….I hear your pain.

Close your eyes, my Love... Don't watch this. Please my love, don't see me. I'm not her... I'm not her...

Please, please don't see me. Don't see me... My love...

He can have my body, but he can never have my heart.

Because It is yours...

....It is yours....

 

* * *

 

  **Day 60**

I am sitting in a white chair, with a white dress and red lips.

A broken doll.  This is what I became. This is what they wanted me to become. This is what I am.

I smile every time he kiss me. I learned to please him.

I am not in the basement anymore, he let me use his bed and I learned to kiss him. To touch me.

He thinks that I learned to love him because he loves me. I am his sweet Molly... Sweet, sweet Molly with the red lips and the white dress.... Sweet, sweet Molly….

I let him touch me, fuck me. I don't feel the pain anymore, he can do anything he wants to me. I close my eyes and I think of you. Because my heart, my mind are yours.

“Sweet, sweet Molly”. I do everything he wants. My body is his.

A broken doll, this is what I am.

My red lips, my white dress. My dirty wings. My broken wings.

I feel you watching me every time I move.  

  
Where are you?

 

* * *

 

  **Day 82**

You are close, he felt it. This is why he chose to move to another house, miles away from the first one. I can recognize the forest beyond the windows, he doesn't know that.

He fell asleep on me. I feel his weight, his naked body on me. His hand buried in my hair and his breath on my skin.

I stole his phone, he hasn't noticed anything. Not yet.

My fingers on the screen. I feel him move on the bed, I hold my breath... Still sleeping...

I have to be quick. It is just a simple text.

_"Forest of Dean near Coleford. Save me"._

Send.

 

* * *

 

**Day 90**

I heard him shouting my name.

It's dark out here, but a full moon enlightens my road.

My bare feet are bleeding, my head pulses, my breathing is labored.

I'm tired, but I have to run. I have to run.

The trees are an indistinguishable shadows around me.

I have to run.

Run.

Run.

 

* * *

 

**Day 94**

I feel the wet grass under my back, my white dress is slipping off me. A beautiful blue sky is upon me, I've never seen this shade of color. Maybe I am just imagining it.

I don't know where I am.

I hear the cars on the road, they are near me but I am too tired. My bare feet are bleeding. I am too tired to keep walking.... I just need some sleep.

I do not know if you'll find me. I don't know if I'll see you again, my love.

But I'll be waiting for you until the end of time.

I am too tired to walk, forgive me my love.

I love you.

 

* * *

 

**Later that night**

"Molly?? Molly, wake up! It's over, wake up! Please wake up!”

I feel your breath on me, your lips on my forehead.

I refuse to open my eyes, this is just my imagination. I am dead... I am alive.... Am I?

I feel you hug me tightly and kissing my closed eyes. I feel your tears on my cheek. "Please, Molly wake up... I found you... I found you... Please please please wake up...wake up!"

I raise my hand, It's a slow, painful gesture, but I need to touch you. Are you real?

I touch your curls, your face. I feel your tears and my blood... I hear you hold your breath. I feel your kisses and your smile. "Molly. My, my Molly! You are alive, you are alive! " You kiss my face, my wounded mouth "I'll never leave you, I promise... I'll never leave you...".

I opened my eyes, your beautiful eyes are upon me.  

"...Sherlock.."

"I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story (And sorry for the mistakes and the typos), comments and kudos are very welcome.


End file.
